Something About Airplanes
by gazzair
Summary: Set right at the end of the Goodbye Girls, What happens when Anna isn't still at the airport? How will this affect Seth and his relationships with Summer and Ryan?
1. Default Chapter

----------------------  
Seth hopped out of the range rover, before Ryan even had time to park the car in the airport.

"I'll see you in a minute, I hope" yelled Seth as he ran towards the airport doors.

Ryan just sits waiting in the car listening to his journey CD, he isn't quite sure what is about to happen, he has never seen Seth so worked up before and he doesn't like it, but he also has Eddie and Theresa on his mind which is adding to his discomfort for life at the moment.

Ryan looks towards the airport lounge, but cant see Seth anywhere, the lounge is over crowded, he thinks to himself that there was no way Seth would find Anna now.

-----------------  
  
As Seth enters the airport his heart begins to beat twice as fast as per usual, looking around everything becomes a blare, faces began to blend in to each other, to form just one image. Where could she be he thinks.

He decides the best idea would be to go towards the reception desk to see if her flight was still grounded, even though he could receive the answer that he does not want to hear.

"excuse me, I was just wondering, has the erm, flight to pittsburgh took off yet?" a very nervous Seth asks.

"let me just check" the woman begins to type fast onto her computer.

Seth just glances around the room quickly, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Anna.

The woman at the desk has stopped typing, Seth just stares at her with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I'm afraid, yes the flight has left, is their any problem I could sort out for you."

Seth standing there stunned, just slightly shakes his head and murmurs the words "no", he turns his back from the desk and begins to walk back to the car, as tears began to stream down his face.


	2. The Waiting

Seth has just got back to the car, his head is low and he avoids eye contact with Ryan.  
  
"So, did you speak to Anna then?"  
  
"She has gone" mumbles Seth.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that man."  
  
Ryan is quickly interrupted by Seth. "Well I'm glad that you are sorry, because if we just break this all down for a moment Tyson, I'm pretty sure that if you had decided not to get involved in another punch up, I'd be able to read this damn letter and find out exactly what I have done to make her leave!"  
  
Seth now looks a little regretful about what he has just said, he has never spoke to Ryan like that before, well not since he thought he was trying to get with Summer at the party after the fashion show.  
  
"Lets just head back" suggests Ryan.  
  
"Whatever, I cant wait to get back to the bubble."  
  
The Range Rover drives out of the car park and onto the motorway.  
  
------------------------------

Summer is sat on Seth's bed alone, holding onto captain oats.  
  
"What's that Captain Oats?" Summer places Captain Oats near her ear, as if to listen to something the horse is whispering. "I'm sure that Cohen isn't too upset, you know what he is like, an over emotional dork."  
  
She gets up off the bed and puts Captain Oats down, she has spotted something gold laying on his computer desk . Summer walks over towards the object and picks it up. It is a piece of paper, on the front wrote in gold pen is the word 'Anna'.

-----------------------------  
  
"How long have we been stuck In traffic now? Too long, that's how long" moans Seth.  
  
"I really wish you would stop complaining."  
  
"Well I really would you know, but you see I have this little irritation in my ear from this so called music, and oh yeah how could I forget, the only person who has ever shared my interest in music, comic books and sailing has left me for good, but if we eradicate these small annoyance's, I'm sure I could meet your demands."  
  
Ryan turns the music off and looks over towards Seth. "Okay, I have cured you of one irritation, happy?"  
  
"I'm delirious, now any idea of how to solve the other, but I'm afraid you wont be able to use your hands to solve this one buddy."  
  
"Maybe you should give Summer a call, I'm sure she's worried about you."  
  
"There is no point, she has probably gone home and is asleep, or is there another letter that you have forgot to give me?"

"I can tell I am going to be in for a long night" Ryan whispers to himself quietly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Summer is now again sat on Seth's Bed, Captain Oats is laying on her lap and the piece of paper is beside her.  
  
"What should I do Captain Oats? I know I shouldn't read it but..."  
  
The handle on Seth door has been turned and Sandy enters the room.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Summer I didn't realise you were here, where is Seth?."

"Erm, I'm not sure Mr Cohen, but I think he may of gone to find Anna or something, anyway I better go its getting late." Summer brushes past Sandy urgently with the paper in her hand and leaves the room.  
  
Sandy is left standing in Seth's room with quite a confused look on his face.


End file.
